Kylie Mitchells
Kylie Mitchells is the Blue Spy Ranger, or otherwise known as Ocean Dolphin. She is the grace and style of the team, like the ocean. Her Animaroid partner is Dolly Fin. She is pansexual and panromantic, and a DFAB (designated female at birth) Demigirl. She uses both she/her and they/them pronouns. She describes it as "gender neutral 60%, female 30%, 8% communism, and 2% milk" (the latter two being an inside joke with the rangers). Biography Childhood When Kylie was born, she was naturally gifted with her Parents' water-manipulation ability. However, as she was just recently born with this power, she would not, as a regular human being, be able to handle these Enertron-originated powers, and she would've ultimately ended up dying shortly. To prevent this, she underwent surgery to have bionic-tech implanted in her body her powers within. The bionics wouldn't have lasted long on their own, until the second "abormal" Enertron meteor hit the near area of the hospital in which her surgery took place and merged with her bionics, DNA, and her Enertron meteor fragment; the strength of the bionic tech was maximized and stabilized her powers (so she'd live), her fragment's energy emiited waves in a fashion of water, and she had a flowy personality like water. Power Rangers Spy Squadron She tends to dual wield Spy Sabers in battle, when not using her Dol-Fin Trident Personality She has a calm, gentle, go-with-the-flow kind of attitude about life. Her grace and style are shown in battle, where she avoids 99 percent of attacks that come her way. She gets serious when she needs to, however, but will ALWAYS remain calm, unless her brother really annoys her. She's a very dependable person, though sometimes is forgetful and clumsy. She's also cautious and very intelligent and will always be the nice one, unlike certain others on the team. Powers and Abilities Ocean Dolphin, Blue Spy Ranger - Blue Guardian Ranger= Guardian Mode is the Spy Rangers' power up. ;Arsenal: *Animax Armor *Spy Meta-Morpher *Morphin' Cards * LegenDisks *Guardian Claw *Spy Saber - Super Mode * ;Zords: * Dolphin SpyZord * Turquoise Turtle SpyZord * Shark WonderZord - Legendary Ranger Mode= - Galaxy Blue= *Galaxy Blue (Female version) **Weapons ***Transdagger - Cosma Claw - Wild Force Blue= *Blue Wild Force Ranger (SM Episode 4, 6) **Weapons ***Blue Shark Fighting Fins ***Jungle Sword - Ninja Storm Blue= *Blue Wind Ranger (SM Episode 1) **Weapons ***Ninja Sword ***Sonic Fin - SPD Blue= *S.P.D. Blue Ranger (SM Episode 1, 2) **Weapons ***DeltaMax Striker - Mystic Force Blue= *Blue Mystic Ranger (SM Episode 1) **Weapons ***Magi Staff - Jungle Fury Shark= *Jungle Fury Shark Ranger (SM Episode 6) **Weapons ***Battle Claws ***Shark Sabers - Ranger Blue= *Ranger Operator Series Blue (SM Episode 2) **Weapons ***Turbo Cannon - Samurai Blue= *Blue Samurai Ranger (Female version) (SM Episode 1, 5, 8) **Weapons ***Spin Sword ****Hydro Bow - Megaforce Blue= - Dino Charge Blue= - Dino Charge Cyan= * **Ankydon Hammer **Gaburevevolver **Gaburicalibur **Ankydon Dino Charger }} - Other Colors= - Silver Space Ranger= *Silver Space Ranger (female version) **Super Silverizer - Galaxy Red= *Galaxy Red - Red Mystic Ranger= *Red Mystic Ranger (female version) **Weapons ***Magi Staff - Pink Overdrive Ranger= *Pink Overdrive Ranger **Drive Geyser }} }} - Legend Sentai Mode= - Dia Jack= *Dia Jack (Episode 6, 10, 32, 51) **Weapons ***Dia Sword ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick - Battle France= *Battle France (The Flying Ghost Ship, Episode 35, 44) **Command Bat **Penta Force - DenziBlue= *DenziBlue (Episode 8, 30, Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Denzi Punch - VulShark= *VulShark (Episode 7, 46, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Shark Jaws - GoggleBlue= *GoggleBlue (Episode 8, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Ribbon Sparks - DynaBlue= *DynaBlue (Episode 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32) **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite - Blue3= *Blue3 (Episode 28, 51) **Super Sky Diving **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge - ChangePegasus= *ChangePegasus (Episode 32, 35) **Pegasus Attack - Blue Flash= *Blue Flash (Episode 27) **Prism Shooter **Prism Ball - Blue Mask= *Blue Mask (Episode 28, 49) **Weapons ***Masky Tonfas **Attacks ***Masky Slash (w/ Broadswords) ***Life Aura - Blue Dolphin= *Blue Dolphin (Episode 25, 30) **Dolphin Arrow **Live Blaster - Blue Turbo= *Blue Turbo (Episode 9, 14) **Combination Attack - FiveBlue= *FiveBlue (199 Heroes Movie, 42) **Weapons ***Twin Array ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack - Blue Swallow= *Blue Swallow (Episode 9, 28) **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword - TenmaRanger= *TenmaRanger (Episode 5, 22, 33, 47, 51) **Weapons ***Star Sword ***Dairen Rod ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Heavenly Gravity Star: Gravity Inversion Destruction ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot - Blue Buster= - Kyoryu Blue= - Kyoryu Cyan II= - ToQ 3Gou= - Color Transfers= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 3gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with ToQ 1gou's Red Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 3gou uses the track-themed sword as her weapon. - Yellow= s an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 3Gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with ToQ 2gou's Yellow Ressha, and inserts into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 3gou uses the railway signal-themed as her weapon. - Green= - Pink= }} }} }} }} }} Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Human Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Female Category:Water-elemental PR Ranger Category:Genderqueer